


Проклятие

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Мини R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Чем обернулась та несчастная первая ночь в комиксе.





	Проклятие

Стоя перед дверью ванной комнаты, Шапочка крепко стиснула кулаки, закрыв глаза, сосчитала до трех. Спокойно. Просто. Дышать.

Вошла, медленным движением отодвинула в сторону штору. Мухолов сидел в ванне, наполненной водой, обхватив колени и болезненно сжавшись — было от чего. Его проклятие, похоже, совсем рехнулось. Шапочка скользнула взглядом по его длинной худой спине — блестящая кожа амфибии, гладкая и более светлая на боках, темная до густой зеленоватой черноты на плечах и вдоль позвоночника. Рябь веснушек превратилась в россыпь бурых пятнышек и бугорков поверх серовато-зеленого, мокрые волосы выглядели чужеродно и странно, змеясь по лягушачьей коже темно-рыжими прядками.

— Пожалуйста, прости, — тихо проговорил Мухолов. — Я не хотел, чтобы это снова повторилось.

Если лягушки не умеют плакать, то к нему это явно не относилось. У него вид был такой, словно вот-вот разрыдается, и в рокочущем, отдаленно напоминающем кваканье, голосе появились соответствующие нотки. У Шапочки сжалось сердце.

Нет, конечно, ему было за что извиняться. Это уже третий раз, в конце концов, и раз самый странный.

Прежде он перевоплощался в лягушонка до конца, а не застревал где-то... посередине. Впрочем, сейчас и случай был исключительный.

Смахнув ладонью россыпь капель с эмали, Шапочка присела на влажный край ванны спиной к Мухолову, аккуратно расправила складки платья. Глупый жест, платье сейчас все равно промокнет, но хоть в чем-то хотелось... порядка? Правильности?

— Почему ты в воде? — зачем-то спросила она.

— Мне было... Очень нехорошо. ТиДжей рассказал когда-то, что влага здорово помогает, и... Не знаю, зачем все это. Тебе, наверное, и смотреть на меня сейчас гадко.

Шапочка поглядела храбро и прямо, улыбнулась ободряюще, и ему, и как бы себе.

— Все не так уж плохо, — соврала она без зазрения совести.

— Я обещал тебе, что такого больше не случится, — напомнил Мухолов горько.

— Ага. Как минимум дважды.

— Сегодня должна была быть наша первая ночь.

— Еще успеем, — сказала Шапочка как можно более беспечно, но вышло как-то жалко.

Это не очень утешало.

Мухолов предложил остаться с ним на ночь. Господи, да — вот что Шапочка тогда подумала, но ведь ждала же, ждала подвоха. И когда он вырвался из ее объятий, сбежал в ванную и заперся там на добрые полчаса, вообще-то она примерно предполагала, что увидит за дверью.

— Может, поцелуй теперь все же сработает? — спросила она и криво, беспомощно улыбнулась. — Хуже ведь не будет.

О да, действительно, куда уж хуже.

Первый раз Мух превратился в лягушку, когда она предстала перед ним обновленная и хорошенькая, в новом красном платье, которое купила специально, чтобы он увидел... Да какая теперь разница. Второй — когда они впервые поцеловались. Поцелуй принцессы возвращал зачарованного принца-лягушонка в человеческую форму, но от действий Красной Шапочки эффект оказался совершенно противоположный. Слов нет, как это ее злило. Шапочка злилась на фрау Тотенкиндер, наложившую некогда это чертово проклятие, на саму себя (что, ну что с ней не так?!), на Муха...

Но на него долго злиться было невозможно, тем более что страдал от своей... особенности больше всего сам Мухолов.

Темные с горизонтально вытянутым зрачком глаза взглянули на Шапочку совсем еще по-человечески доверчиво — и уже не по-человечески моргнули, очень скоро и коротко, тоненькой желтоватой перепонкой века, тотчас заискрившись от влажной плёнки слез. Шапочке хотелось думать, что этот блеск только из-за особенностей глаз лягушки. В ответ на ее «хуже не будет» Мухолов молча пожал плечами: да, это точно.

Шапочка осторожно, чтобы не сорваться в воду с влажного эмалированного бортика, наклонилась и поцеловала холодные губы... Да губы ли теперь? Узкую плотно сомкнутую твердую щель рта. Не удержалась, все же заскользила, пришлось ухватиться за плечо Мухолова — кожа странно податливая на ощупь, но ничего неприятного. Скорее наоборот. Задержала руку, удивляясь ощущениям.

— Прости, — повторил он расстроенно.

— Ты не виноват, что поцелуй не работает.

— Не уверен. Я ведь даже могу это контролировать, ты видела... Не знаю, почему сейчас не выходит.

— Наверное, тебе просто нужно успокоиться. Нам обоим.

— Наверное, — он нерешительно прикоснулся к ней, помогая выпрямиться, принять устойчивое положение и одновременно отстраняя от себя.

Шапочка нахмурилась, внезапно ощутив прилив раздражения от его робости — прямо как в день, когда влепила Мухолову звонкую оплеуху, злясь на его бесконечное самогрызение. Чего он на этот раз хочет — чтобы она снова ушла и оставила его одного в таком состоянии? Оттолкнула его руки и назло соскользнула в воду, полностью, с ногами — перекинула их через край ванны. Из ванны плеснулось на пол, заливая оставшиеся на кафеле туфли, мокрый красный шелк платья лег на воду огромными цветочными лепестками. Мухолов испуганно дернулся, вжавшись спиной в эмалированный край, а Шапочка была теперь совсем спокойна. Убеждала себя, что она спокойна. От холодной воды ее кожа моментально покрылась мурашками.

— Всё не так уж плохо, — повторила Шапочка, прижимаясь к Мухолову.

Голос предательски дрогнул — не то от холода, не то обида все же подступила к горлу.

— Хотя бы жабр нет, как у головастиков, — усмехнулась тихонько и обняла покрепче, грустно вздохнув: эх ты, горе мое сказочное.

Пристроилась на груди, притихла. Мухолов смотрел на нее с удивлением — тонкие ноздри вздрагивают над кромкой воды, как у лягушки или какого-нибудь речного зверька, намокшие рыжие, как у него самого, кудряшки прилипли к лицу, темные глаза изучают его тело, скользят следом за пальцами, исследуют: кожа в бурых пятнах, на груди светлая и тонкая, пятна мельче и бледнее и напоминают прежние веснушки, живот почти белый, с проступающими синеватыми сосудами, а ниже...

— Снова видишь меня голым, — вздохнул и он.

— И даже чувствую, — Шапочка чуть двинулась, оценивая ощущения, провела ладонью между их соприкасающихся бедер, заставила Мухолова невольно выгнуться навстречу ее руке.

Странные для людей существа эти лягушки. Никакого намека на привычный мужской половой орган, гладкий впалый живот, бороздки вздувшихся сосудов внизу — семенные протоки. Кожа здесь одуряюще — иного слова не подберешь — нежная, и, по всей видимости, очень чувствительная, потому как от прикосновений Шапочки Мухолов уже чуть дышал.

— Мог бы сейчас краснеть — сгорел бы просто, – признался он.

— Ну так гори, — шепнула Шапочка и поцеловала еще раз, теперь совсем смело, чуть прикусывая, его ключицу, потом — поднесенное к груди запястье.

Удлинившиеся пальцы, указательный и средний срослись вместе, между остальными — полупрозрачные перепонки. Приложила к его руке свою маленькую ладошку, грустно улыбнулась контрасту — и сама опустила эту странную руку себе на плечо.

— Помоги с платьем, — повела плечом, приспуская бретельку.

Сегодня должна была быть их первая ночь. Черт с ним, пусть будет.

Чем бы это ни кончилось, она от него больше не уйдет.

Никогда и никуда.

От платья так и не удалось освободиться полностью. Мокрый шелк приклеился к телу, как вторая кожа. От трусиков — получилось, правда, Шапочка неловко перевернулась в воде спиной к нему, заехав попутно Муху локтем в плечо. Отлично. Спасибо хоть не в глаз, в самом-то деле.

— Цел? — спросила она заботливо, и оба тихо рассмеялись, но Мухолов умолк первым, с неожиданной силой прижав ее к себе — длинные ноги цепким замком, одна рука оплела талию, другая скользнула вверх по бедру, тонкие пальцы замерли, едва прикоснувшись к влажному и жаркому, не погружаясь глубоко.

Шапочка не видела его лица, но ей показалось, словно кожа рук стала чуть светлее, знакомо подсвеченная золотистым изнутри по контуру пятен — и это странное случайное впечатление тут же размыли движения его пальцев, заставившие Шапочку, охнув, судорожно вцепиться в штору. Вторая ладонь, узкая и прохладная, словно стекла по ее телу вниз, медленно и нежно, как бы изучая ее всю — отвела назад волосы, на мгновение загородила ей свет, чуть коснувшись лица, прошлась по тонкой шее, маленькой обнажившейся груди, животу, обтянутому красным шелком, сжала бедро, мягко, но надежно соединив тела внизу, там, где ни на мгновение не прекращались ласки, доводившие ее до исступления, изучавшие, признававшиеся во всем том, чего Мухолов не говорил Шапочке на словах — пока еще не говорил.

Это было странно, сладко и дико — их как будто сросшиеся тела в скользкой тесноте ванны, прохладная вода, вскоре чуть помутневшая и потеплевшая от семени. Тесная хватка объятий ослабла, Шапочка перевернулась на живот и едва не вскрикнула: знакомое человеческое лицо, опустошенное, с закрытыми глазами, ухватившиеся за бортики ванны руки – совсем бледные, в золотистых веснушках.

— Амброуз, – позвала она тихонько, коснувшись его щеки.

Когда он открыл глаза, их зрачки все еще были неправильной, нечеловечьей формы, однако взгляд оказался таким знакомым — теплый и чуть растерянный.

— Даже и не думай извиняться, — нахмурилась Шапочка, предугадывая, что он хотел бы сказать, и невесомо коснулась его едва приоткрывшихся губ своими, не сдержала улыбки: — Ого. Кажется, больше о поцелуях можно не беспокоиться.

— Думаешь, проклятие теперь не работает? — Мухолов, розовый от смущения, моргнул, тряхнул головой — его зрачки, наконец, приняли свой обычный вид.

— Еще как работает, — возразила Шапочка и добавила лукаво: — Просто какое же это проклятие?


End file.
